In the related art, there is a known microscope that photographs a specimen while moving the observation viewing field by moving a stage on which the specimen is mounted and that generates a wide-field-angle image by sequentially pasting the acquired images (for example, see PTL 1).
In the case where images are pasted as explained in PTL 1, the brightness and hue in each image change due to the AE (Auto Exposure), AGC (Auto Gain Control), or AWB (Auto White Balance) operations in the camera.
To overcome this situation, a system that stops the AGC operation has been disclosed (for example, see PTL 2).